Ice Cream and Lollipops
" |image = Family Dollar.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 1 |airdate = May 10, 2019 |written by = Kira Zeltner |featured = "Glitter Force" |previous = "Jackie Catches a Cold" |next = "Race It Up!"}}" " is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie and Keira go shopping at Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops, and later give Bubblegum a massive punishment day with the help of Keziah, Fushion and Nylah. Plot Prologue Keira is shopping inside Family Dollar with Michelle and picks 3 special snacks. When she gets to the checkout, Jackie and Melissa stood behind her. Main episode Jackie hugs Keira and grabs her hand to see Michelle at the medicine aisle. Melissa waves at Michelle for a quick visit. They were passing Pat's Pizzeria and walked 17 miles from home. Michelle explains that before Jackie and Melissa walk to Family Dollar, she and Keira went to Rita's Italian Ice in Pennsville to get Keira's Oreo ice cream and Keira was protected from eating her ice cream with Craig's cap on. And Michelle and Keira are at Family Dollar to get groceries and Keira just picked her favorite snacks. Melissa is alone with Jackie right now and they're about to go to Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. She knew it during her walk with Jackie to Family Dollar and they just got here. If Rite Aid does not have ice cream or lollipops, they will go to Dollar General instead because it's far and across the street. Jackie asks Melissa if Keira wants to come with them, but Keira is staying with her mom. Michelle tells Keira to stay here and let Jackie and Melissa go to Rite Aid, causing Keira to get upset. Melissa asks Michelle if Keira wants to go to Rite Aid with her and Jackie. This makes Keira super excited, leaving Michelle at Family Dollar by herself. Jackie and Melissa brought Keira with them to get ice cream and lollipops at Rite Aid. Once inside, Jackie sees lots of stuff, including a Pharmacy. Keira gets a Chipwich from the freezer, while Jackie gets a bag of Tootsie lollipops from the candy aisle. After picking out ice cream and lollipops, Jackie and Keira bring them to a female clerk. The clerk scans them and pulls out a receipt. After shopping at Rite Aid, Jackie picks out a lollipop from the bag and Melissa warns Keira to eat her Chipwich quickly before it melts. Along the way, Jackie does some helpful things like throwing dirty snack bags and drinks in the black trashcan, she helps Carlucci tie his shoes on his own, and finally she teaches 2 doggies to say "Hi" like her. After that, Jackie, Melissa, and Keira hold hands together. Sam sees them bringing Jackie's lollipops home. Jackie sits on Sam's lap and tells Sam that her day was good. Inside Jackie's House, Jackie shows Keira her favorite kinds of lollipops. Each lollipop is a different color, including red, orange, yellow, blue, pink and brown. Keira decides to choose red, while Jackie decides to choose pink. Jackie thinks the lollipops are tasty. In the cat room, Jackie wonders where Bubblegum is. He appears and Jackie sees him. Jackie carries Bubblegum to come relax with her. While Bubblegum is relaxing on Jackie's lap, Jackie tells Keira that Bubblegum loves her and she always dreamed that he's the one who gets to be punished. It's the day he needed to be attacked and they will throw popcorn and trap him in the box. Jackie mentions that Jodey's favorite snack is popcorn and he is Nylah's little brother. After the conversation, Bubblegum scoops out of Jackie's lap. Jackie and Keira decide to go on an adventure and take Bubblegum to Nylah and Jodey's house at Naylor Avenue. For their adventure, they will need Jackie's skateboard and blue case. They take Jackie's skateboard and blue case for their adventure. Melissa is not letting Jackie go and take Bubblegum to her friend's house. Jackie starts her nonsense by yelling at Melissa to not tell her what to do, but if Jackie does not leave her alone, Melissa will walk Keira home. After Jackie is told to do her homework, she starts whining and throwing tantrums on the couch. Melissa tells her that Keira does not want to hear her whine. This caused Jackie to scream and kick her legs on the couch. Jackie continues screaming as she throws pillows, blankets, her backpack, shoes and socks across the living room. Suddenly, Jackie is about to rip her math homework and crumble it, but failed to vanish it except in her nightmare. She then trembles while holding her pencil and quickly scribbles her homework to make a hole, but she almost made some giant holes and stab the brown drawer. "STUPID WORDS DON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!" screams Jackie. Melissa tells her don't rip and make lots of holes on her homework. Jackie will earn her TV if she does her homework, but Jackie does not want to do homework anymore. Melissa delivers a suggestion that Jackie will do her homework now or else she won't earn her TV. After getting consequences by Melissa, Jackie shrieks and Keira hits her. In the kitchen, she keeps crying as she sits on a chair. Melissa explains the question from Jackie's homework paper: Jeff has 6 pennies to get a slice of pizza. Shawn has 3 dimes to get a smoothie. How many slices of pizza did Jeff get and smoothies did Shawn get? Jackie screams louder that caused Melissa's voice to be inaudible. Melissa angrily tells Jackie to stop screaming and do her homework now. Jackie gets annoyed over Melissa's advice and pushes her homework paper away. Melissa pushes the paper back to Jackie and she has to subtract. 6 - 3 = 3 is the answer. After Jackie subtracts the answers, she thought that words still don't make sense. Melissa will help her, but Jackie tells her to leave her alone. After Jackie finishes her math homework, Jackie stopped crying and earned her TV. Her nose sniffles from her crying as she picks Glitter Force on Netflix and picks 3 episodes called "The Miracle Jewel", "The Shadow Force" and "The Queen of Jubiland" to watch. After that, Melissa brings special art supplies for Jackie and Keira to use. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Melissa answers the door and it's Keziah and Nylah with peach skin. "Is Jackie here?" asks Keziah. Jackie is here and is at the cat room dealing with Bubblegum for his punishment day. There are some Jackie's friends' bikes outside and Fushion is sharing popcorn with Jodey. Nylah arrives in the cat room and Jackie hugs her. They are about to give Bubblegum a massive punishment day. They will throw Joey's bag of popcorn and trap him in the box. According to what Jodey says, this reaction will be extremely hilarious! Melissa gives Jackie and her friends' art supplies for them to use. Jodey wants to spoil them, but Keziah, Fushion and Nylah told him to stop. While preparing to give Bubblegum a punishment day, Keziah rips the paper and Fushion and Nylah cut some paper into circles. After that, they are ready for Bubblegum's punishment day, but they need to grab boxes and a duster to hit him with. Jackie will use her super cat powers to yearn Bubblegum. The first round is to grab the boxes from the garage and Bubblegum will be trapped. The second round is to put some tape and wrap up the box so that the box won't shake. The third and final round is to release the tape before the rival of Bubblegum's life. Those rounds are extremely hilarious much to Jackie's, Keziah's, Fushion's, Nylah's and Jodey's amusement. After the defeat of Bubblegum, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Jodey ride their bikes for the bike race. Jackie starts the race by saying, "Ready, set, go!" and Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Jodey raced down the street. Suddenly, Nylah and Jodey throw their trash on the street (ice cream sandwich wrapper and popcorn bag). Melissa gets mad. Jackie is forced to pick up trash her friends threw on the street. Epilogue At 6:58, Melissa dismisses the kids and Keira. After they leave, Jackie picks up trash her friends threw and goes back inside for her shower. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Michelle Kiger * Fluffy * Rite Aid Clerk (first appearance) * Mayor of Penns Grove (first appearance) * Nylah Patterson * Carlucci Patterson * Nylah's Mother (first appearance) * Louis Pasquale * Doggies * Sam Guida * Bubblegum * Jean * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Nylah Patterson (first appearance with new look) * Jodey Patterson (first appearance) Locations * Penns Grove ** Family Dollar (first appearance) ** Rite Aid (first appearance) ** Dollar General (first appearance, mentioned) ** Puerto Rican Action Committee (first appearance) ** Super Discount Liquor & Bar (first appearance) ** Lucky House Chinese Restaurant (first appearance) ** Church Of God In Christ (first appearance) ** Pat's Pizzeria (cameo) ** The Garden Café of Penns Grove (first appearance, not built) ** Mini Market ** Fátima's Hair Braiding ** Cherry Barber Shop ** Farmers Insurance ** Penns Grove Borough Hall ** Penns Grove Police Department ** United States Post Office ** Patterson Kids' House (first appearance) ** Jackie's House ** Keira's House Trivia * This is the 1st episode of Season 2. * The beginning of the episode takes place at Family Dollar instead of Jackie's House. * Keziah is on her good side in this episode after getting extremely angry in "Nylah and the Electric Scooter!" after Nylah steals Jackie's electric scooter from her. * This episode reveals what Nylah in a new version and her little brother Jodey both look like and they're technically peach skinned. * "Glitter Force Theme Song" was the song Jackie sang while she is watching Glitter Force. * Opal does not appear in this episode. Goofs * When Jackie screams and cries while trying to do her homework, a small hole she punctured on the homework sheet is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2